1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flow diverters for sinks, bathtubs, and/or showers.
2. Description of Related Art
Aerators on conventional sink spouts have by law and design reduced fluid flow rate considerably in parts of the world. Flow restrictors on conventional shower spouts have done the same. Consequently, it has become difficult to concentrate sink, shower, or bathtub fluid pressure enough to effectively remove stuck or jammed foreign material from some surfaces placed in the fluid flow. Though the conventional sink and conventional shower spout flow restrictors save fluid and/or reduce splatter, some disadvantages have remained.
For example, body hair jams up around shaving razor blades when hair is cut with modem single or twin blade straight razors or rotary razors. Razor companies have tried to solve this problem by many methods. Brushes have been provided to clean rotary blades which is time consuming and hard on fingers. Some twin blade razors have plastic tabs between the twin razor blades to push out shaved hair ends from around blades. These tabs eventually fail to retract. This retraction failure prohibits the blades from cutting efficiently, well before blades have become too dull for shaving. For twin or single blade razors without plastic cleaning tabs, some people attempt tedious razor cleaning.
Collar stays, toothpicks, rubber pointy end of toothbrushes, or other thin stiff devices are commonly used to clear jammed hair. Banging razors on the side of the sink, shower, or bathtub to eject hair is another razor damaging technique. Use of probe devices on blades or banging razors to eject hair dulls the blades unnecessarily. Banging can break razor parts, well before the blade reached the end of its useful life. Banging can unnecessarily wake up those sleeping within earshot of the banging. Partially successful blade banging, probing, or brushings repeatedly are all disadvantaged methods because they utilize excess amounts of usually hot water.